


The After Life of the Party

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Balloon Squad, Boy Squad, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Girl Squad - Freeform, Kids, M/M, Marrige, Multi, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: A look into the future of some of the characters from skam, and how some of the friend groups go on through the years.





	1. Sana + Yousef

Yousef came back from Turkey and that day was possibly the best of Sana's year. They had continued talking all through the summer, sending dumb snapchats, and being rather adorable. Sana was pretty sure she was in love with Yousef.

When he came back she took matters into her own hand and kissed him first. She held his face and kissed him gentle and sweet. They were both a giggling mess through the kiss. 

They were together from then on. It surprised a lot of people that they were attached at the hip because everyone was so used to Sana being independent and her own person. But she was really in love and didn't want to waste any time being away from Yousef. 

Sana studied and became a surgeon. She was accepted into an amazing school and did amazingly. When she graduated she got a job offer straight away and is loving what she's doing. Yousef became a teacher and taught lower primary. He loved it. Yousef always loved kids and he adored spending most days with them. It made Sana smile fondly and hold him tight when he spoke about how proud he was about students he was teaching and how much he enjoyed his job. 

Sana and Yousef never officially got married. They had a little unofficial ceremony with their parents and friends but it wasn't offical. Sana wasn't going to go against her religion just because she loved a boy, but she wasn't going give up on Yousef either. So they settled for this. Yousef told everyone he spoke to almost that Sana was his wife, and eventually Sana started letting him say it, loving how it sounds. 

They had three kids. Not quite a basket ball team, but enough. They had twin boys and a little girl who they loved more than the world. When the boys were born Yousef was crying telling Sana that they are so gorgeous for hours. As they grew up he told Sana that they were as gorgeous as their mother. They had their little girl and she was Yousef's princess. She had him wrapped around her little fingers. Sana adored seeing Yousef with their kids. She loved her family so much and was so grateful to have ended up where they did.  


	2. Eva + Jonas

Eva and Jonas got back together after the Bakkoush's Eid party. They talked the next morning for hours about how good their relationship had been even despite the difficulties. They were comfortable together and things were familiar. 

Isak was extremely enthusiastic about them being back together. He kept telling them he knew they were still in love and that they were meant for each other. Their other friends were a little confused about where this enthusiasm was coming from, but accepted it and were happy for their friends. 

They spent a lot of time down in Eva's basement just laying there talking and often getting each other off. It was nice for them. It worked well. They moved in together before college started, in the same building as Isak and Even actually. They worked together in the apartment well. They'd share around chores and ignore them completely when they didn't want to do things. 

They got married pretty late. They already had a son and a dog by the time the got married. Tom was five when they did, he was involved in the ceremony and everyone thought it was sweet. Jonas was so excited for their wedding he hardly slept for a week before. Eva was more calm, but when she spent time with the girls they all got very hyped for it. 

Jonas became a writer when he started work. He wrote an opinion based column in a magazine about politics, capitalism, and other world based subjects. He was amazing at what he did and got some awards from it. Eva was really proud of him for the work he was doing. Eva worked in a kindergarten. She loved small children and spending time with them. Her and Yousef worked together for a while and it was really fun. 

They moved just outside of Oslo, living in a small house. They only had their one son, Tom, and a few dogs over the years. It was simple but perfect for them.


	3. Vilde + Magnus

Vilde and Magnus didn't make it. They were together for a while, a year and a bit, but they just grew apart. They still talked and were sort of friends, but it just was never the same. Magnus got another girlfriend who he adored and ended up marrying. Vilde also got herself a girlfriend.

Vilde was so in love with her girlfriend and it was very sweet. They moved in together quickly and worked together to help Vilde's mother. They had a tiny cosy apartment where all the kitchen appliances were the same colour and the decor was very scandinavian. 

Vilde got a job working in social work. She helped kids in difficult situations and helped families who were struggling to keep food on the table. She was perfect for the job and did so many amazing things to help people. She came up with some brilliant fundraisers that were different and fun. 

Magnus didn't move in with his girlfriend until they had a house. They were perfect for each other. They didn't get married until their thirties, but neither minded as they were so wrapped up in each other. They were engaged for about six years before they got married anyway.

Magnus got a job as a tech designer. This didn't surprised anyone. He was good with computers and amazing at math. He built and designed machines that could be extremely beneficial in the future. He was happy with his job even though it was hard and sometimes made him cry. He was still the lucky-go-happy friend throughout his whole life and people couldn't help but love him. 


	4. Isak + Even

Everyone knew these boys were getting married young. They moved in together within half a year of getting together, they just did things faster than others normally. Isak was only twenty when he was married to Even and he was so happy about it. Even was the best thing in Isak's life and he was extremely happy with how his life went. 

Isak became a bioscientist specialising in biochemistry. He was amazing at what he did. Even was so in awh of how smart his husband was and loved hearing Isak talk about all the things he knew about the world and what things he was discovering. Even became a director. He was really good at it. He did a few minor films and shows before getting a big break with one film that he made about him and Isak. He called it "the boy will the yellow curtains" and it had a worldwide following. Isak was so proud of his baby, he would brag about him all the time to his work colleges and sometimes even strangers. They were so happy.

They had a kids. Their first was little girl who they adopted at six. Neither of them were upset that they didn't get a baby, actually they were really happy to get a little girl. Her name was Isabelle and she had gorgeous long blond hair and looked like she could biologically be their child. When Isabelle was nine her biological mum had another baby, she reached out to Isak and Even and asked them to please adopt this baby and keep them together. It wasn't a long discussion when it was bought up to them. They were already considering adopting another kid and this was a perfect opportunity.

They quickly learnt that having a baby was so much more difficult than a six year old. First off they had to explain to Isabelle what was happening, Isabelle met her birth mother and it went well. She called her Alex not mum and it was comfortable. The boys had explained it to her well and that she was going to be a big sister soon because Alex was having another baby that would come and live with them. Once the baby was born, another little girl, their lives were hectic. They loved having a baby but it was so much hard work. It was hard having to get Isabelle to school as well as being sleep deprived and making sure the baby was safe. But they managed. They were a really happy family and it was brilliant for them.

 

(Hey so I don't know how to add links to notes in this but if you want more wedding Evak I have two fics, ones stuff about the [wedding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10978755) and then the other is the [wedding night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11021652).)


	5. Noora + William + Eskild + Linn

William disappeared after Noora and him broke up. People assumed he went back to England and honestly people weren't that concerned about where he was. Noora was much better this time when they broke up. She had a steady job working in an animal shelter and still lived with Eskild and Linn in their comfy apartment. 

She dated a few more guys but never actually ended up getting married to anyone. She was happy still. She was surrounded by her friends who really were more family now. 

She went to university a few years after finishing school to study to become a vet. She loved animals and her job. She helped Vilde out quite a bit with her job. She would help her talk to some of the kids she needed help with as Vilde still admired Noora for her potatoes speech.

Eskild was still the same as ever, so cheeky and an amazing presence. He also had his own couple boyfriends, eventually meeting a guy who he was with for the rest of his life. They moved into their own place and were really in love. They had a kid who Noora would often look after and she adored. It was good for him. 

Linn stayed in that apartment. She was content with how her life was going. She didn't need things to change. She was managing, and with Noora there it made things easier. When Eskild left she cried for a couple days because she didn't want things to change, but it was okay. She made him promise to visit every week, a promise he upheld. She managed really well. She too never ended up getting married but that was okay with her, she didn't really want to any way. She was happy on her own and having random hook ups. It was good for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably come back and re write this, Noora's storyline is just boring me at the moment and on my list this is number five so I have to write it now.


	6. Mahdi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite one so far ahhh it's so cute, especially near the end.

Madhi met a girl who he was so in love with from the second they first made eye contact. Maria was her name, he adored her. It took him a year and a half to get her though. He didn't give up because he thought that they were really meant to be together. When they started dating he was so whipped, actually he never stopped being whipped. The boys teased him about it a lot, but really they were happy for him. They were the second of the group to get married, just a bit after Isak and Even. They had a small wedding but it was adorable. All their friends came and family and it was more fun than serious. 

Mahdi became a lawyer. A pretty damn good one at that. He did some Atticus Finch type amazing work, he helped so many people in many situations. He actually worked with a lot of people that Vilde had worked with to. It helped that they were friends because they could talk and be on the same page about clients. 

Mahdi and Maria had a small army of children. They had their first kid and loved it so much they couldn't help themselves but have four more. They stopped after five, which was quite a few but they were really happy. They often hosted barbecues where they'd invite all their friends over and their kids to come to which always ended up with football tournaments in their backyard and the boy squad drinking a little too much beer. Often they would all end up crashing on the floors in their house. It was great to see their kids getting along as well as the squads still hanging out. It was familiar and comfortable.


End file.
